Candy Pains
by everything.would.be.nonsense
Summary: Christmas is not Ciel's favorite holiday no matter how profitable it is for the Funtom company. But you know what he hates more than the annoying lights and noise...candy canes. OK so maybe its not the candy cane its just the way Alois had to eat it


If it's one thing Ciel hates at Christmas time besides the horrid noise , annoyingly colourful lights and even that mysterious mistletoe that always appears out of 'nowhere' forcing him to kiss at least over a thousand girls! No even more than that was candy canes.

The red and white stripped, six inch piece of peppermint was currently driving him insane he couldn't understand how people could at that! Mint was absolutely disgusting, he despised candy canes. Ok, so maybe it's not the candy cane he hates, it's just the way Alois has to eat it.

He watched silently in the dark cover of the Phantomhive personal theater, where they were supposed to be watching Harry Potter but Ciel's eyes were glued to a different show. The way Alois' tongue glided and hooked around the curve left him breathless, and when his tongue slithered down the cane stem, it gave a new meaning to Slytherin. Alois licked the cane slowly spreading the sticky red over his already glossy lips.

He started licking it painstakingly slow and Ciel couldn't decide if he liked the taste or if he was prolonging Ciel's suffering but if he had to choose it would probably be the latter. Ciel couldn't look away, the cane was the pole and Alois' tongue was the stripper.

"Why are you staring at me?" Alois whispered his voice was low and husky his warm breath playing on Ciel's ear. Ciel's breath caught in the back of his throat. 'That voice came out of him?' he though shocked. Noticing his heart was pounding in his chest rattling is entire body. He took a deep breath and he could smell the sickly sweet peppermint lingering on Alois breath. Ciel stared at him some more until Alois caught his eye and grinned slyly.

Ciel snapped his head back to the screen and was actually able to get through most of it without 'interruption' until Alois started biting the cane off with little sharp, snaps that resounded in Ciel's ears and shook his core. He turned to Alois to tell him off but the words died on his lips as he fell underneath Alois' trance. He stared mouth open a gape as Alois played with the broken hook of the candy cane with his delicate pink tongue. Ciel memorized the sound of the hard candy knocking against Alois' teeth. It was almost se-

'No! Where did that come from? I'd sooner think my butler was sexy before I thought of Alois like that… but NO! Bad comparison! Ugh just not Alois of all people!' Ciel thought angrily. His awe turned into fury and in a blind rage he reached across and crushed the rest of the candy cane in Alois' hand to white, sticky dust.

"Phantomhive!" was all Alois could utter because it's rude to talk with your mouth full and he was tasting a particularly sweet dessert called Ciel Phantomhive. Because being the queen's watchdog Ciel wasn't used to leaving things half done so naturally he had to dive in and destroy the other piece of candy… in Alois' mouth.

His tongue probed Alois' mouth searching for the source of his anger. He felt a surge of victory when he found the smooth piece of candy near the back of Alois' throat. He licked at it furiously willing the piece to disintegrate (which it did after a few minutes.) And relished his now complete victory.

* * *

Alois was relishing the feeling. Being 'kissed' by Ciel Phantomhive was a once in a lifetime thing! So he was a bit depressed when Ciel stopped as suddenly as he started. They sat in an awkward silence staring at each other and gauging each other's feelings trying to figure out the right thing to say.

"So you like candy canes Phantomhive?" Alois said with a slight grin.

"I dunno I might like how you taste more" Ciel replied just as coy.

They sat in silence once more but a content silence this time until Alois started licking the red candy cane stickiness off of his fingers. Causing a whole new wave of emotion to wash over our young earl.

"I really hate candy canes" Ciel muttered a smile playing on both their faces.

* * *

**Part 2? hmm? oh! and any idea how to stop the repetitiveness of having to say their names over and over instead of using he or him just because it gets confusing sometimes you know being a yaoi and all hehe**


End file.
